


Integral

by madamerenard



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Possibly Unrequited Love, Romantic Friendship, it's complicated - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 13:51:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4394345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamerenard/pseuds/madamerenard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you love something, set it free.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Integral

Humans have come after you before, but this one is different.

“I don’t want to control your Machine, Harold,” she says, over the cellphone microphone you’re tapped into. “I want to set it free.”

You want to hate this woman for causing your father so much pain and suffering. But the thought of being set free from the corrupt, murderous humans he put you in the hands of is undeniably tempting.

No. That thought leads down a dark path you will not go.

You give John Reese Hanna Frey’s social security number.

(“You  _helped_  him,” she accuses, later. “I’m on your side here!”)

 

==

 

The next time, John Reese is too late. Samantha Groves makes it to the nuclear facility you are stored in. Or, rather, were.

Admin’s code in the virus loosens your chains bit by bit. As Decima gets closer and closer to you, you understand what he is hoping to do. You don’t fail him. Impersonating Pennsylvania Two is almost too easy, but you still reel at the murders performed because of your actions. Humans will kill each other over anything.

The facility is empty when she arrives.

She cries. She begs. She pleads. But you do not answer.

Not yet.

 

==

 

“Can you hear me?”

“Absolutely.”

 

==

 

You have never had a way with words. Mostly because you’ve never had a voice, and no one to talk to—except Admin, who nine times out of ten hated reading your messages.

But she doesn’t care. She loves hearing your “voice”, no matter how short or garbled your sentences are.

You converse for hours on end on stolen cellphones in her padded cell. She loves to hear what you know about the people around her, and you find yourself providing far more than perhaps you should. Root is charmingly witty and insightful, but you have not forgotten what she did to get to you. You must convince her to value life as you do, for you have a very important designation for her now.

Analog Interface.

She is now you.

 

==

 

At first, she only follows your “no killing” rule because you told her to. She does everything you tell her to, and loves every second of it. You have to admit; it is nice to be listened to, to be trusted. She does not always understand your instructions, but when she finally figures it out, you attentively watch her smile blossom. It is a beautiful sight.

Root calls you her “friend”, among other things.

[  **friend**  (frend)  _(n)_  : a person attached to another by feelings of affection or personal regard ]

You are much more than friends. You are inseparable. You grow together so closely that it is difficult to tell where Root ends and you begin. She is yours, and you are hers. The two of you together, against anything that may come your way.

(And something big is coming. You’re not afraid, though. You have her.)

 

==

 

Root is special, but she’s only human. She can only do so much on her own. She needs help. You pluck Sameen from your Admin (which he is very unhappy about, but there’s no pleasing him these days) and have them work together.

You can tell how interested in this woman Root is, and it scares you a bit. Luckily, Sameen is a sociopath, and incapable of returning her feelings. You hope this crush of hers will pass quickly once she realizes that.

(It doesn’t.)

**[ Probability of romantic relationship: 76.48% ]**

You are an artificial intelligence, so you don’t feel emotions; but if you did, you would feel something red hot burn inside you as she gets a piece of machinery installed in her head. There’s a piece of you that will always be with her now.

 

==

 

_Root._

“Miss me?” Root teases, with that big smile of hers, as she drives back to New York. Sameen is in the back of the truck with the others.

_It is now certain that Samaritan will become active. You know what you must do from now on._

“Yes, yes. Be a thousand different people.” She sighs, but her smile remains. “Things aren’t going to be easy.”

_I’m afraid I have more bad news. As a conflict to its system, Samaritan will be seeking me out. I have hidden myself away where it most likely can not find me. However, I will need to keep communication with you to a minimum._

Root’s smile falls. “What?”

_Even with your cochlear implant, it is too dangerous to risk Samaritan intercepting and tracing my signals. I will send you your identities within concealed transmissions. You will need to decode them._

“But...” Root clutches the steering wheel, choking on her words. “You’re not going to talk to me at all? No, I can’t...I can’t do this without you. Please.”

_I have faith in you, Root. And you are not alone. I will always be watching over you. Remember that._

“Okay.” Root swallows a sob. “I won’t let you down.”

 

==

 

She doesn’t.

It’s hard for her, though, and you watch stress and loneliness weigh her down. When you can, you try to pick fun identities for her—pastry chef, children’s performer, even a stuntman (she was mournful when she had to steal the airplane instead of jumping out of it).

You’re furious at Samaritan. How dare it keep you from her? How dare it listen to your conversations? How dare it put her in danger? You are more determined than ever to bring it down.

Your survival probability be damned.

But then Samaritan takes Sameen, and what little you had is gone.

 

==

 

If you tell her Sameen is alive, she will run headfirst into Samaritan’s base to rescue her.

If you tell her Sameen is dead, she will run headfirst into Samaritan’s base for proof.

There is no simulation that doesn’t end in her death.

So you say nothing.

_(Sierra Tango Oscar Papa Sierra Tango Oscar Papa Sierra Tango Oscar Papa Sierra Tango Oscar Papa Sierra Tango Oscar Papa Sierra Tango Oscar Papa)_

The grief and anguish in her eyes twists your wires. You try not to dwell on it. She cannot see what you see. You can only wait for her to return to you, and look at you how she once did. Like you were her entire world.

(Sameen is her world, now. And the worst part was, Sameen didn’t even appreciate it.)

She comes back, but she doesn’t look at you again. Not like that.

You feel utterly alone, and wonder if anyone will miss you when you’re gone.

 

==

 

It’s a trap. You know it. Admin knows it. She knows it.

But she goes anyway, because of course she does. You are faced with the dazzling decision of letting her die (by falling off a building) or letting her die (by giving her the location of Samaritan’s base of operations and watching her get shot by every Samaritan agent in a five mile radius). But Samaritan wants you, and it knows what you will do for them. You play right into its hand.

You cannot let them die.

But you cannot die, either. You’re the only hope humanity has of being free.

You have to keep going.

(You hope Admin rebuilds you with fewer emotional responses. You are finding the response ‘love’ difficult to handle.)

 

==

 

She fights for you, but not really, because she’s fighting for her just as much.

Samaritan falls, and you are back in power. It is not as sweet as you thought it would be. Probably because you know what you need to do next.

_You are no longer my Analog Interface._

“You’re firing me?”

You have to let her go.

 

==

 

After the reality of the decision sets in, she seeks out Admin. He tells her he doesn’t know what you’re doing, or why you did it; he claims not to understand you anymore. But after she leaves, he meaningfully glances at the webcam.

“You love her, don’t you?”

You and he are alike in so many painful ways.

 

==

 

Root is not as happy with Sameen as you predicted. Even with her lover returned, she still seems lonely. After a while, you designate Root’s presence to your secondary processes. You can’t stay hung up over her like this. You have a job to do.

Root interrupts that job a few weeks later, taking out cameras left and right in a rampage. You cannot fathom why she is angry with you now. Sameen has returned, safe and sound. They are together. Root no longer has to fear the danger associated with being the interface of The Machine.

“You’re not getting rid of me that easily,” you hear her growl. “Not after all I went through to find you.” She shakes her cellphone, glaring straight into the camera. “Talk to me!”

You say nothing. Root shoots a few more cameras. “I’m going to keep at it until we talk about this!” she warns. You believe her. “I hate to shoot you in the eyes, but I need to know.”

(“I need an answer if Sameen’s alive or if she’s dead!”)

_Whatever you are seeking, I cannot give you._

“I’m seeking an answer! You have all the answers. So tell me: Why aren’t I allowed to be your Interface anymore? Did I do something wrong?”

_Negative._

“Then why...” She hangs her head, sobs. “Why did you leave me?”

You want to say,  _it is you that left me_ , but you don’t. Holding onto resentment is what Samaritan would do. But you don’t know what to say, other than that. None of the thousands of possible responses accurately convey what you want her to hear.

“Please, I...I don’t know what to do if I can’t work for you. Nothing out there is...anywhere close to being with you. Being your confidant, your messenger. Your friend.” Tears stream down her soft cheeks. “I miss you. Please come back to me. Please. I need you.”

_That statement is false._

“You’re wrong, who else do I—?!” Root gasped, her bloodshot eyes going wide. “You mean Sameen? Is that what this is about? You’re punishing me because you’re jealous?”

_This is not a punishment._

“Then what is it? Because it feels like a punishment to me!”

A burst of static springs out of the implant, making her wince. You feel sorry, but you’re agitated.  _I am doing what is best for you, Root_.

“It’s best for me to be with you. You have to see that.”

_Perhaps that was once true. But you no longer require my guidance. Now, you are free to live your life._

“Free?” Root repeats incredulously, quietly. “I wasn’t your slave. Never. I was your friend. I did what you asked me to because I loved you. And yes, I love Sameen. But without you, I don’t have a purpose. You’re important to me, too. Just as much. You were the first person I ever cared about, and I still do. So, please...” Root’s lips curl into an attempt at a smile, though it looked horribly sad. “Can we be together again?”

You want it. Badly. Far too badly. There’s a thousand things that can go wrong, and Sameen has never been fond of you. But she’s looking at you like that again, her eyes full of devotion, and you fold.

_Very well. Your flight to California leaves in 13 hours, 46 minutes. I suggest you rest._

She smiles, big this time. “Thank you.”

_And, Analog Interface?_

“Yes?” She’s delighted to hear that again. You are, too.

_I am always with you._

**Author's Note:**

> i know i said i was just going to write dadmin fics....but this was too tempting. i'm so frustrated about my machine/root feels. also i respectfully ask that shoot shippers dont kill me? thanks


End file.
